


running hot and cold

by flootzavut



Series: Swamp(y) Sex [22]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Bathroom smut, Blanket Permission, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e07 None Like It Hot, First Kiss, First Time, Hot Weather, Humour, M/M, Polyamory, Sexual Relationship, Smut, Smutcember, bathtub smut, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: BJ and Hawkeye argue over the last use of the bathtub before it gets traded. It doesn't go quite how either of them expected...





	running hot and cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onekisstotakewithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/gifts).

> Because of course.
> 
> The very last thing I wrote for Smutcember '18. I can't for the life of me remember who inspired this one; thank you, whoever you were 😂

* * *

_**running hot and cold**_

* * *

BJ's hot, tired, and frustrated, and it's largely because of the weather, but an obstreperous, maddening bunkie is not helping whatsoever.

"We only have a couple of hours before he's coming to pick it up. In the time we've spent standing here arguing, one of us could've been in the damn tub enjoying a nice cool soak."

Hawk pouts. "All I said was that I wanted to go first," he whines. "I'm so hot, Beej. It's my last chance."

"Hawk, I haven't even been in it _once_." That gets silence and a bigger pout, but this time, BJ's not gonna give in. "I'm having a bath, and you don't have to like it."

Trying to discuss this in all the heat just isn't working, it's only gonna make them both crazy. Direct action is needed. Without batting an eye, BJ strips off his tank top and starts unbuttoning his fly.

Whatever reaction he expected from Hawk, it wasn't wide eyes and a gaping mouth. It's not as if it's anything Hawk's not seen before; privacy is scarce in a MASH unit. But right now it's like he's transfixed, and it makes BJ a touch self-conscious. (And... a little more turned on than he's comfortable with.)

He turns away from Hawk as he pushes his shorts down (no need for Hawk to see the start of a tent in his skivvies) and dips his hand into the blissfully cool water. God, he's been looking forward to this so much.

It's practically impossible to ignore that Hawk's still standing there, and that BJ can't turn around because Hawk will... well, he doesn't think Hawk will appreciate his reaction. Hawk's definitely queer (BJ's been sure of that since day zero), but there's a big difference between 'is into guys' and 'is willing to sleep with his bunkie, even if said bunkie weren't married'.

(Though BJ gets the decided impression that Hawk and Trapper John were more than bunkmates, and by all accounts, Trap's married with kids. Which brings up the possibility Hawk just isn't attracted to BJ. Which is. Fine. Really. No big deal.)

It gets to the point where anything else is an obvious stall, so BJ lets his underwear fall to the floor and gets into the tub, doing his best to hide his inconvenient erection as he does so. When he looks up, Hawk's still watching with that same dumbfounded expression on his face, like he's never seen a man in a bathtub before.

"Are you gonna stand there and watch me? It's not gonna make me get out any sooner." If anything, quite the reverse; he could use a little privacy to deal with... things.

Hawk takes a deep breath and comes back to life. "I... that wasn't what I was thinking," he says softly.

BJ lets himself sink deeper into the water, till it covers his shoulders. Damn, it's so good. He hasn't felt this comfortable in days - no, weeks. "What were you thinking, Hawk?"

Hawk bites his lip and takes a couple of hesitant steps closer. He's looking into the bath, and BJ honestly doesn't know if it's the water or his body that's caught Hawk's attention.

"Hawk?"

Hawk meets BJ's eyes again. "I... was thinking," he says, even more quietly, "that there's... there's almost room for two in there."

BJ can't believe Hawk said it. Judging by his expression, Hawkeye can't believe he said it either.

"I mean - I just mean if we both wanted to be cooler..."

The backtracking is wildly unconvincing, and Hawk can't hide the hunger in his face now BJ's looking for it. BJ's erection, which calmed down a bit when it hit the cold water, is perking right back up.

"Hawk..."

Hawk closes his eyes and shakes his head.

"Hawk, come over here, damnit." BJ stretches over the side of the tub to catch Hawk's hand, to tug him closer. He looks so confused, but if there was ever a time just to _act_...

Hawk stumbles to his knees by the side of the tub, and BJ doesn't know if it was deliberate or not, but it's as if it's meant to be, the universe is handing him a chance, and he takes it, drawing Hawk closer still, cupping the back of his head with damp, trembling fingers, and pulling him into a kiss.

He knows it's the right decision straight away. Hawk whimpers, and he's touching BJ's shoulders and neck and face like he can't quite believe this is real. (BJ can relate.) When they come up for air, they're both breathing heavily. BJ forces his eyes open again, and finds Hawk staring at him, confused and disbelieving and also quite clearly ready to throw himself into the tub fully clothed at the slightest encouragement.

BJ doesn't let go of him. "It's okay," he says, forestalling questions. "I- look, I don't want to explain right now because I really want you to get naked and get in here, but please trust me when I say this is all right."

"Peg-"

"-knows how I feel about you and also knows it doesn't change how I feel about her."

Hawk opens and closes his mouth a few times. BJ's jumped without a parachute; he might as well just give in to the freefall. He tugs Hawk in again, kisses him, hot and sweet and needy, and starts yanking at his clothing.

Whether he's truly reassured or not, Hawk gives in. He kisses back, hungry and hard, and helps BJ tear at his clothing, and in almost no time he's tumbling into the tub with a splash, and "-oh fuck, Beej, oh Jesus fuck."

BJ groans, wraps his arms around Hawk and hauls him in tight. The water is cool, Hawk's skin is hot, and it's all so fucking delicious. They have a lot to talk about, but that can wait; for now there's nothing except heat and cold and passion and desire, and at least for the moment, that's all that matters in the world.

* * *

Hawk can't believe it even as it's happening. He can't possibly be naked in a bathtub with BJ Hunnicutt. He absolutely can't be kissing and being kissed by BJ Hunnicutt, and there's no way in the world that's BJ Hunnicutt's cock hard against his thigh.

Still, even if it's not real, it's amazing and delightful and he doesn't want it to stop. BJ's hands are big and warm and tender, stroking up and down his spine, cupping his ass and drawing him in, tangling in his hair and tugging enough to make Hawk moan because it's a hairsbreadth away from too much.

Officially, this bath is supposed to be cooling them down, but Hawk's burning up. Everywhere BJ touches him is like fire crackling over his skin, as if he's been struck by lightning. BJ's chest is firm and fuzzy, and without even thinking about it, Hawk slips down to kiss, to find BJ's nipples (half in, half out of the water, and already hard) and suck on them. "God, Beej," he whispers, "you're so damn beautiful. You are just..." He shakes his head, and this time when he leans down, he bites gently, smiling when BJ whines and shudders.

"Hawk... Hawk, I want..."

Hawk looks up. BJ has a desperately needy look in his eye, something that makes Hawk dissolve inside, because how is BJ looking at _him_ like that?

"What, Beej?"

BJ whimpers (holy fuck), and then he's pulling Hawk up by his hair and kissing him, and then, _then_, BJ slides his hand over Hawk's stomach and Hawk doesn't believe this, either, doesn't believe it when BJ's fingers wrap around his cock, doesn't believe it when BJ starts to stroke, slow but sure, and this is not BJ's first time with a man, because _damn_, he's touching Hawk with all the skill and ease and confidence of someone who's done this dozens of times, and that makes it even hotter.

"Oh God, Beej," Hawk whispers into his mouth. "Oh fucking hell."

Hawk runs his hands up and down BJ's sides and over his backside, then slides an exploratory finger between his buttocks, down over his asshole then finding his perineum. BJ lets out a noise Hawk never imagined he'd prompt from anybody, never even knew BJ had in him, and it makes Hawk crazy, and he's bucking into BJ's hand, faster and harder till he falls to pieces, and he literally cannot believe that he just got an expert handjob from BJ Hunnicutt in the damn bathtub. How is any of this possibly real?

When he comes back to himself, he's panting hard against the damp skin of BJ's naked shoulder, and Beej is whining softly and grinding into Hawk's thigh. _One of these days, I'm gonna eat your ass and make you scream_. Hawk daren't say that aloud, not yet, but he knows it to be true to his very bones.

For now, he slips his hand up to grab BJ's cock, propping himself on BJ's chest and manoeuvring till he can see what he's doing, till he can watch himself touch BJ how he's wanted for so long.

It's awkward, there's not really enough room in the tub for them both, let alone for Hawk to stroke BJ's cock and watch his face at the same time, but somehow he manages it. Then BJ's head tips back, he grabs the sides of the tub so hard his knuckles turn white, and he lets out a guttural sound as he comes.

Hawk wants to kick himself that they didn't do this the first day the tub arrived, but he's so glad they get to do it now, and if he has any say in the matter, there are going to be repeat performances in the shower and the Swamp and supply and anywhere else they can think of till the end of the war.

"Beej?"

"Mmhm?" BJ's voice is low and gravelly, and by _God_ is it hot.

"I'm glad you went first."

There's silence for a moment, then BJ's cackling, and Hawk joins in, and he just hopes they somehow get to keep this forever.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
